


Experiment

by SuperFandoms



Category: Word Girl
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: When waking up, Steven has a nasty surprise.





	Experiment

Blinking his eyes, Steven sat up. Every time he opened his eyes, the light got to him and gave him a headache. Actually, everything aches. Squeaky pressed that button, didn't he? Where was Squeaky? Steven looked around, and saw his dropped sandwitch. He sighed, being pretty peckish still. Nevermind, he was avoiding the real questions. What happened? A sharp increase in his headache had his left hand coming up to his head, but it- Poked something? It squished, but he had felt it be touched... What?

Steven stood up slowly, looking for a mirror. He'd be able to see what that thing on his head was. A side effect of the experiment, probably. Ugh, he really wanted that sandwitch. Steven shook his head, and instantly regretted it, with the pain increasing greatly. He ducked his head, covering his eyes with his hands. 

"Okay, shouldn't do that..." Steven muttered. Right, mirror. The restroom, right, that'd have one! Steven smiled slightly, even though the circumstances probably weren't the best for pride. He lurched towards the restroom door, steadying himself somewhat with the walls as he went. Opening the door, he paused to catch his breath and balance. Walking in, he spun to face the mirror.

Steven- no he wasn't Steven this isn't Steven what is this- looked at himself. What happened? He stared at his reflection, his fearful and confused expression mirrored back at him with pink eyes. He could see his whiskers- whiskers!- twitch as his mind raced. Was this what Squeaky meant to do? Ste- not Steven stop you aren't him- He didn't know. Maybe? He looked at his white hair and- Oh. That's what that was. Sitting atop his left temple was a small, pink and likely squishy brain.

The scientist shook his head, welcoming the pain. It helped distract him, so good for it. What- Nope. Find something else, Not-Steven, like... Food? Yes. He walked, stumbling to the fridge where he always kept his snacks. Opening the door, nothing looked good. Where was the- Where was the what? He didn't know what he wanted to eat. Peering closer- and having his whiskers brush the door- he saw that still, every option was poor, and leaned back. Not-Steven closed the fridge door, and sat down.

Okay, so, he shouldn't avoid it. Something happened with that button. Squeaky pressed it for some reason, probabl- absolutely. Absolutely was a reason. Were they- well, something happened to either have his own brain protrude or add one, so maybe? The whiskers, eyes, and hair made sense, then... His shoulders slumped. They probably did fuse together... Would that mean that all his hunger was just for cheese? Most mice didn't actually like it, but Squeaky always had. He didn't have any in the lab, though. Would he just have to leave and let people see him? He hoped not, but if he moved quickly, he would be alright, probably.

Not-Steven stood up, feeling just a bit better. He left the building as fast as he could, avoiding the odd looks from the first floor, including those from the green-jacketed guy. So he did find the police station, huh. On his way to the store, he could think of a proper name for himself, couldn't just keep going by Not-Steven, that would get painful quickly. Maybe just go with the obvious? Yes, that sounded about right.

Dr.Two Brains.


End file.
